111815- Friendly Conversation
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAOA. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's laying at the shore of the small pond they found new Heliux's hive, Nyarla's jacket across her back but carefully kept away from where her legs still touch the water. She seems to be nodding off. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG comes walking from the path leading from Heliux's hive and comes down to the pond -- CAG: "Hey Aαishα, hδw's it gδiηg" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG taps Aaisha on the shoulder -- CAG: "Yδu lδδk α little wδrη δut" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks her eyes open, humming as she turns her head. She squints before focusing on Eribus. She smiles lazily. -- CAT: "Yea I guess... Had a nice chat with Nyarla and Serios is doing better~" CAG: "Yeαh, I heαrd frδm wδrd δf mδuth... Thαt seems tδ be α gδδd sigη αt leαst" CAT: "Yes! I feel kinda bad because I think... Nyarla, Serios and Lorrea are all going to end up chatting Libby..." CAG: "Well, its ηδt such α bαd thiηg if it iηvδlves sδme clδsure... I dδη't kηδw, stitch up sδme δf these wδuηds betweeη frieηds" CAG: "Libby is αη αsset, its ηδt sδ big thαt they wδuld tαlk tδ her" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she narrows her eyes. -- CAT: "As a friend, regardless of how much knowledge or age she has, she shouldn't be threatening us like that." CAG: "I kηδw... But if its αll becαuse δf this "Primer" deαl, there isη't much tδ be dδηe αbδut it" CAT: "It implies that even if Serios stepped in front of danger for someone... like he did me. That she'd just kill us all anyways." CAT: "Primer doesn't matter. She calls Carayx her moirail but would she kill Carayx too over this?" CAG: "Perhαps..." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw thδugh" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sits down at the edge of the pool of water -- CAT: "That irritates me that really irritates me. She tells us that all this isn't her culture and then she pulls this shit? She doesn't GET to us the word moirail if she's going to threaten that." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sits herself up pulling the jacket closer. -- CAG: "All the twiηks αre dαηgerδus, we just hαve tδ αccept thαt... But αt leαst Libby's iηteηtiδηs αre α bit beηevδleηt" CAG: "Eveη if she did sαy thαt... Thαt if it did cδme tδ it she wδuld kill us..." CAT: "I'm sick of it. I'm not going to let them just trample all over us." CAG: "If we stick tδgether, we cαη wδrk thαt... Its δηly wheη we αre αlδηe thαt it seems we get fucked δver" CAT: "...I won't argue that but if Libby wants to be part of... us. With us. She needs to realize she can't hold so tightly to her culture. And neither can we when concerning her." CAG: "I guess yδu're right" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods absently to herself. -- CAG: "Yδu shδuldη't wδrry sδ much, its ηδt very heαlthy" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she crosses her legs, picking at Libby's shift before making sure its covering what it should. -- CAT: "I suppose. But someone is gonna worry, and this could all so easily blow up in our face." CAG: "Sure eηδugh, but it dδesη't hurt tδ hαve α bit δf pδsitivity" CAT: "Oh. I have plenty of that!" CAG: "Well thαt's gδδd theη, heh" CAG: "The lαst thiηg we ηeed is α sαd heiress" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles wide. -- CAT: "I don't think I can stay sad for long especially around Nyarla. I try though." CAG: "Heh... Yδu twδ mαke α ηice cδuple" CAG: "He reαlly cαres fδr yδu αηd wδrries αbδut yδu... I'm tryiηg tδ uphδld my prδmise δf keepiηg yδu δut δf dαηger" CAT: "You guys do so much for me I have no idea what I did to deserve it. I hope I can return the favor someday! But yes I really like him!!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she burries her nose in the jacket smiling. -- CAG: "Heh, just mαke sure ηδt tδ get tδδ lδvestruck wheη everyδηe else is αrδuηd, yδur hαppiηess will spreαd like α virus" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snickers. -- CAT: "You know him and I had close to this conversation a while ago... we would be really bad on the same team!" CAG: "Yδu wδuld grδss δut αll the eηemies with yδur lδve sηδggiηg" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG can't help but laugh -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs along but she's blushing. -- CAT: "I don't think we'd be around to even do that." CAG: "Aαishα, I kηδw we αre ηδw δfficiαlly δη α teαm, but I dδη't eveη kηδw much αbδut yδu δther thαη yδur stαtus" CAG: "Aηd I guess siηce ηδηe δf us αre dyiηg, it is α greαt time tδ get tδ kηδw everyδηe" CAT: "I guess... not? Yea okay with the downtime it kinda is. Was there anything you really wanted to know?" CAG: "I dδη't kηδw... Did yδu hαve αηy hδbbies befδre αll this gαme stuff weηt dδwη? I just wαηt tδ leαrη mδre αbδut my cδmrαdes here" CAG: "Mαkiηg sδme frieηdly cδηversαtiδη, if yδu will" CAT: "Uuum well. I mostly just browsed forums, I didn't leave my hive a lot. I uused to like dressing up kinda getting back into that... and planning." CAG: "Whαt kiηd δf plαηηiηg?" CAT: "Well like... what I would do for the Empire. And stuff when I was... Empress." CAG: "Well it seems yδu'll hαve sδme time tδ plαη fδr α ηew begiηηiηg, with this "creαte α ηew uηiverse" jδb we hαve gδiηg δη" CAG: "I meαη, ηδt tδ sδuηd upset δr αηythiηg, δf cδurse... Sδrry if thαt cαme δff sδ brαsh" CAT: "No you didn't, but I think we have to win first before I can really sit down and do anything..." CAG: "We'll wiη, αs lδηg αs we hαve hδpe fδr eαch δther" CAG: "αηd ηδbδdy tries killiηg αηyδηe αηymδre" CAT: "Yea that'd be pretty great. I guess it's a good thing Ramira is doing her own thing then...." CAG: "I guess... I still dδη't wish ill hαrm αgαiηst her thδugh" CAT: "I suppose. She's just... so frustrating!!" CAG: "Well... At leαst she cαη't sδur the gδδd teαm cδηηectiδη we hαve built" CAT: "That's true." CAG: "Sδ dδ yδu hαve αηy δther hδbbies? Or wαs thαt just αbδut it?" CAT: "Um, I like music, play the guitar and cello. Sing sometimes... I kinda dropped a lot of hobbies." CAG: "Music yδu sαy? Thαt's quite the revelαtiδη theη" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uncaptchalogs a small worn pewter lute, about the size of a book -- CAG: "My guηs αηd bαrricαdes did eηδugh tδ keep my lusus αt bαy, but ηδthiηg wαs quite αs sδδthiηg αs plαyiηg α melδdy tδ cαlm the beαst" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she perks up. -- CAT: "Ooh you play? Why would you need to keep your lusus at bay?" CAG: "He's α bit... Destructive" CAG: "I thiηk he dδesη't try tδ be, but he is quite the bαrkbeαst" CAG: "Its hαrd tδ keep thiηgs iηtαct wheη yδu wδrk with such vδlαtile cδmpδηeηts" CAG: "Oηe smαll fuckup αηd my wδrk αηd hive gδ up iη flαmes" CAG: "Sδ it wαs αlwαys sαfer tδ keep him just δut δf reαch" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG plays a small disjointed and far off melody, idly plucking at the worn strings -- CAG: "I kiηd δf hδpe he is δkαy, I dδη't eveη kηδw if he survived eηtry..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sets the lute down on the ground before laying flat on his back, legs in the water -- CAT: "Lusii tend to be okay most the time... maybe I can work some Fate magic for you." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she wiggles her fingers in Eribus's direction -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG can't help but chuckle a little bit -- CAG: "I guess it cδuldη't hurt tδ try" CAT: "I'll work on it for you. In the meantime we could play together?" CAG: "Iηstrumeηts, yeαh? I wδηder if Heliux hαs αηy tαleηt fδr the sδrt αs well" CAG: "Heh... Theη we cδuld hαve δur δwη little grδup" CAT: "We could certainly ask!!" CAT: "Do you know where he is? CAG: "I'm αctuαlly ηδt sure... He's prδbαbly δff eαtiηg his rδcks sδmewhere, mαybe eveη tαlkiηg mδre tδ Aceηiα" CAT: "...He's eating rocks? CAG: "Or he tryiηg tδ figure δut hδw much it hurts fδr rδcks tδ leαve his system" CAG: "Yeαh, he's eαtiηg rδcks" CAG: "I guess he αlchemized sδme cαrrδts with the purple rδcks" CAG: "I meαη, it seems like he likes them, but it cαη't be gδδd fδr his teeth" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face, pulling her lips back a bit. -- CAT: "Uh no, I don't think rocks are good for any of us. And they would really mess up mine he better not offer me any." CAT: "Why alchemize carrots with rocks just dump the rocks in the bag??? Waste of grist." CAG: "He seems tδ thiηk it wαs α greαt iηvestmeηt" CAG: "I meαη, αs lδηg αs he dδesη't breαk his jαw I guess he's fiηe" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAT: "His problem if he does, I'm not gonna spoon feed him like a wiggler." CAG: "Heh, I δffered him my limited kηδwledge δη mediciηe if he ever brδke his jαw... He wαs ηδt αmused" CAT: "He is indeed lucky them to be on a team with both of us. Heiress education was riduclously extensive." CAG: "Well thαt's gδδd theη, Its prδbαbly mδre effective thαη my self-tαught skill" CAG: "There is δηly sδ much yδu cαη leαrη frδm bδδks αηd scrδlls" CAT: "Mmm, they're very interesting though. I'd like to explore Libby's Archives if I ever get the chance. I could help you learn?" CAG: "I wδuld be mδst αppreciαtive, thαηk yδu... There is δηly sδ much I cαη leαrη frδm pαtchiηg up my δwη mistαkes" CAG: "I meαη, settiηg α brδkeη leg with αlmδst ηδ kηδwledge is α bit tricky" CAT: "Pfftha. Yes, especially since if you do it wrong you can make it worse." CAT: "You'll get plenty of facts from, much good some of them will do." CAT: "Libby may have the books now but I have it all shoved into my head." CAT: "At least the approved version." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG laughs -- CAG: "Well αpprδved is better thαη ηδηe" CAT: "I guess. I tried getting banned books but... most of them weren't made for water and a Heiress having those??" CAG: "It defiηitly wδuld hαve creαted α ruckus" CAT: "Mmm, and I already had enough ruckus from my sign." CAG: "Well its αll behiηd us ηδw, ηδthiηg tδ fαce ηδw but the iηevitαble" CAT: "Mmm, as long as no one starts ragging on my sign again... I'll be okay." CAG: "Why did yδur sigη creαte such α prδblem befδre? I αlwαys kept tδ myself, sδ this iηfδrmαtiδη surpαsses me" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glances at him. -- CAT: "You... don't know about the Disgrace?" CAG: "Cαη't sαy I hαve, hδηestly... Eveη with αll the histδry scrδlls αηd tδmes I hαve αηd thαt I've writteη, ηδthiηg hαs cδme up δf the sδrt" CAG: "Its weird, αctuαlly ηδw thαt I pδηder it" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little. -- CAT: "The Disgrace wouldn't be in history books, maybe just a footnote but even that... All there were, were rumors. Until Libby confirmed it..." CAG: "Thαt wδuld mαke sδme seηse theη... Iηterestiηg..." CAT: "The Disgrace is - was - my Ancestor. She was a fuchsia who not only failed her challenge, but was kept as a pet for sweeps. She was a disgrace to our caste." CAT: "And I had her sign." CAG: "Wδw... Sδ yδu must hαve gδtteη sδme pretty fucked up ηδηseηse tδssed αt yδu... Beiηg fδrced tδ sit iη the spδtlight δf sδmeδηe δf the pαst..." CAT: "You have nooo idea. They all eventually left me alone. I had polite conversation online, but unless I was anon no one talked to me on their own." CAT: "And I stopped caring to stay on anon." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sits up -- CAG: "Well... At leαst its αll behiηd yδu" CAT: "... Mostly. Yea." CAG: "Well, yδu hαve mδre thαη just frieηds tδ bαck yδu up ηδw, ηδ mδre ηeed fδr sittiηg iη the spδtlight δf sδmeδηe yδu αre ηδt" CAT: "Heh. I actually... would like to know more about her. She's the one that killed the Empress.. After all these sweeps." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her knees up staring off into the distance. -- CAG: "Well hδpefully sδme δf the bδδks iη the αrchives will shed sδme mδre light, frδm whαt I've heαrd, its αη αmαziηg cδllectiδη sδ fαr" CAT: "Yea it is. Serios found a book on his Ancestor... apparently the Disgrace and the Guardian were close. Heh." CAG: "Its weird hδw histδry cαη repeαt itself I guess... CAG: "I meαη, tδ sδme degree αt leαst" CAT: "Isn't that the point of Ancestors though? That their Descendants follow in their footsteps for better or worse." CAG: "Well I αlwαys hδpe we cαη fδrge δur δwη pαths, but it dδes seem tδ be α treηd fδr us tδ ubiquitδusly fδllδw the pαths they hαve fδrged" CAG: "I hδpe we cαη breαk thαt treηd" CAT: "I think... it's nice? In way. We have a chance to ratify their mistakes and in some ways redeem them. While forging our own legacy." CAT: "Because someday we'll be the Ancestors." CAG: "True eηδugh" Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus